One Summer's Day (Kazuma Ikezawa love story)
by Natsumi129
Summary: **UNDER CONSTRUCTION** When Hana Yubisuki is bullied to a point where she isn't safe in her own home, her mother and father send her with an old friend, named Kiyomi, to her family get together. And boy, does Hana feel awkward. Not only that, but she starts to get comfortable around Kiyomi's son, Kazuma! This is still very unsettling to Hana, for she's never had friends! Read on!
1. Chapter 1: the begining

The wind brushed slowly against my face. I closed my eyes, listening to the calming sound of cicadas.

"Hana!" my mother shouted up the stairs, startling me. "come downstairs, your father's here!"

Sighing, I climbed down from my perch at the window, shutting my music off on the way down the stairs. I came to a quick stop while my mother looked up at me expectantly.

"We have something to speak to you about." My mother sighed, patting the spot next to her.

I sit next to her with a plop.

_ Crap_. I thought to myself. _They're probably gonna talk about what happened at school..._My thoughts trailed off as I shuttered at the memory from earlier that afternoon.

_FlashBack_

_ My pace sped up quickly as I noticed the boys walking after me. _

_ "Shit" I mumbled to myself, realizing that no one else was here to help me again.._

_ "Hey, Hana!" one boy yelled as I groaned internally. "you still got that money we asked for?"I stood there in silence, for i was cornered near the bike racks._

_ "Well?" another boy pestered_

_ "N-no." I stuttered, my voice barely over a whisper._

_ "Come again?" the first boy growled, walking around me, as if to inspect me. Sighing once more, I spoke up, making sure that they were able to hear me._

_ "No. I don't have any money." I stated._

_ Another boy walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my uniform._

_ "Well then it looks like we get to have fun today" He chuckled. _

_ My eyes widened as I thought of a strategy. Sadly, the only pathetic strategy I came up with was to spit in the boys face and make a run for it. I am not a fast runner. When they caught up to me they started hitting me and threw me onto the they were done kicking me they told that I better have money at the end of Summer break._

_End of Flash Back_

"Well you're looking...well." My father said sarcasticly while looking at my bruises and scratches.

"Again? Hana this is the ninth time this week!" My mother scolded, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "And it's the thirteenth time this month." She continued.

"B-but mother, you know what's happening! they come looking for _me_, it's not my fault!" I complained back.

"Alright then," my father spoke. "let me contact the school."

My eyes widen. "No!" I start "that will only make things worse! You know those boys are going to the private high school next year, so I'll just deal with it until summer's over-"

My mother spoke this time, cutting me off. "I don't think so." she said sternly. "I will not have you endure another moment of this bullying. I'm going to make arrangements with an old family friend, you'll stay with them while you're father and I work here. They're having an enourmas family gathering anyways" my other finally finished, smiling.

"That sounds great" father says."and there's supposed to have a kid there you're age anyways, so you'll be fine." He finished, smiling

"What?! Don't _I_ get a say in this?!" I raised my voice. "Where exactly is this place anyways? And it doesn't matter if there's a kid 'my age', I still don't know the person regardless!"

"Hana! Calm down!" my mother reasoned with me. "To answer your questions, one, no, you obviously _don't_ get a say in this. Two, the family house that you're visiting is in rural Ueda, and three, Kazuma is very nice kid." she glared at me. "Or at least he seems to be." My mother mumbled

"_HE?"_ My father and I questioned.

"Yes, Kazuma is a male name after all..." my mother said matter-of-factly

I got up from my seat and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. "Great. The only friend I have is going to be a boy." I mumble, pouring apple juice into my cup. "And since he's my age, he'll probably only care about something stupid, like sports or something!" I finished, taking a long, agressive gulp from my drink.

"Hana, don't be so judgemental." My mother started as my father walked upstairs. "he's practically a closed off kid, and he rarely comes out of his room-like you!"

I roll my eyes as my mother got up to get the phone book and the home phone. I made my way upstairs as she started to talk to a woman she had called Kiyomi. I know my mother is only trying to help, but sending me away for the whole summer? That just sounds like she's trying to get rid of me, to be honest.

I plop down at my desk and start up on my summer homework. About twenty minutes later I finish half of my homework, just in time for my stomach to growl. I go downstairs in haste, looking for food.

"Oh Hana, just in time!" My mother smiles, dishing soup out into bowls. "Dinner's ready."

"'Kay" I say bluntly as I sit down at the table. I look down at the food and tie my long, caramel hair up, to avoid gross messes.

"So Hana," My mother began sitting down at the table, along with father,"I've spoken to an old, great friend of mine, Kiyomi, and she said, because she's leaving in two days to the house, she would be more than happy to take you to the house. Sadly, her husband won't be there, but she, her son, Kazuma, and her newborn daughter, Sakura, will be there to keep you company." Mother finished by slurping her soup.

"T-two days? I only get _two days_?" I questioned.

"Yes, I know, but make sure you're packed by then and finish up your summer homework." My father chimed in.

"Whatever." I mumbled, getting up from my seat and putting the rest of my soup into the pot. "Good night." I said as I ran upstairs to my room, flinging myself onto my bed. Snuggling under the covers, I finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 : THE King?

****DISCLAIMER** Before you all get your panties in a twist, I DO NOT own Summer Wars! I just own Hana Yubisuki, her parents, and the idea of the story! So go sue someone else please! And there will be Kazuma in this chapter, but he might seem a little bit OOC...Thanks! -Natsumi**

I opened my eyes slowly, as if they would disturb the peace. But, despite my protests, my eyes opened anyways. Being temporarily being blinded by the light that was pouring through the shades and onto my face, I rolled out of bed onto the floor with a loud thump. Groaning from the sudden shock, I got up to check my Oz. See, my Oz character had gotten a lot of publicity for how intricate the customizations were. But, of course, that had all changed when people from my school found out that my avatar was me. I had gotten the publicity back in middle school, but now that I had finished up my first year in highschool, rumors had spread. things like, _"You only created that avatar to be beautiful because you're actually just an ugly nobody." _or things like_ "The only reason your avatar is pretty, is because you're a nerd who locks themselves away all day." _I mean, I guess I do lock myself away now, but I didn't before the rumors.

I soon moved my account to a different avatar, who I named Mei. Mei is an avatar that is as tall as I am, around 5"3', like a regular human, but she has strawberry blonde hair that flows down, passes her bottom and to around her knees. Her fringe comes down to cover her left eye. She has strawberry blonde rabbit ears sticking from her head. Her eyes are a light pink that get darker around the outer rim. Mei is as pale as paper, and she fights (very rarely) with a tan, fold-out fan. She wears a short, sakura patterned kimono, that comes down to around her mid thigh. Don't worry, though; even though the skirt fans away at her waist, she wears dark shorts underneath. Through her kimono, her little rabbit tail sticks out. I think that's the cutest part of all. She wears rose gold, lace-up boots, that go up a little past her ankle, with an un-noticable heel to it. Even though you'd think they'd get in the way when fighting a new challanger, but they don't. I guess that's the whole part of it being virtual though...

Two years ago, when LoveMachine took over Oz, people would start to blame me for the hacking, so, my 'fabulous life' sort of degrated since then. I don't know where they got the idea, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

I looked through the chat room to see if any of my internet friends were on, only to see that no one was. I looked over and saw that even Kazma wasn't on. I slightly smiled at the memory of how we met.

_Flash Back! _

_ Sighing, I logged onto Oz, possibly for the last time. Suddenly, my usual hate comment came up. I flinched at the accusing words they were a bit, I realized that this was all public._

Great, _I thought, _Now the whole world is going to laugh at me._ Sighing again, I was about to log off, when I saw a comment that caught my eye. I looked at it intensly, and saw who it was from and what it said._

_ ~King Kazma:_

_ You know, you guys are pathetic, ganging up on some girl, who didn't even cause the mess that you're accusing her of. It's annoying.~_

_ My eyes widened at the message that was posted on the board._

_ "N-no way..." I whispered. I had to look over the message about fifteen times, until I finally convinced myself that it was THE King Kazma. The champion Martial Artsit of Oz. The king of kings. Blinking back tears, yes, tears, I go to his account to thank him. _

_ I've always been the crybaby, so it was no suprise that I would cry at this event._

_ I think for a while before typing in what I was going to send to him._

_ ~To: King Kazma_

_ From: Mei_

_ Um, Hey! I saw your message back there on the board. I just wanted to say thanks. It really helped me out and the people stopped messaging me. So thank you!~_

_ I noticed that the tears had been flowing, so I wiped them away hastily. I blinked hard in disbelief, seeing that Kazma had written back._

_ ~To: Mei_

_ From: King Kazma_

_ Hello. Yeah it's no problem, really. I just really hate it when people bully each other. They have no right. I know first hand what it's like. ~_

_ I blinked again at the message. 'first hand?' I thought. 'Is Kazma getting bullied too?' I quickly wrote back._

_ ~To: King Kazma_

_ From: Mei_

_ Yeah, it sort of sucks...I don't think the bullies will stay away for long though, so I guess I'm gonna delete my account. But thank you anyways.~_

_ I sent my message indesicivly. 'Why would he even care what I do or not?' I thought as my e-mail popped up again._

_ ~To: Mei_

_ From: King Kazma_

_ I don't think you should delete your account; make a new one! Just make one with a different avatar, different information, but keep your name so I can find you again.~_

_ Okay, I have to admit, that last comment made me blush. But I reassured myself that he didn't mean it in any way I thought he meant it and typed back._

_ ~To: King Kazma_

_ From: Mei_

_ Oh alright, that's actually a great idea. But, why would you want to find me again? I mean, I don't have a problem with it, I'm just curious...~_

_ Instantly, he responded_

_ ~To: Mei_

_ From: King Kazma_

_ So we could talk more and explore Oz with eachother.~_

_ Another tear unwillingly shed from my eye. 'I can't believe this.' I thought. 'He wants to be friends.' Sniffling, I responded back, before I started creating my new account._

_ ~To: King Kazma_

_ From: Mei_

_ Thank you so much. I'm going to start right now. I'll message you when I get finished.~_

_ ~To: Mei_

_ From: King Kazma_

_ Alright. And seriously, don't worry about it. :) See you then~_

_Flash back end*_

Ever since that day, two years ago, we've played in Oz, sparred together, got into plenty of fights, but in the end we made up.

Sighing, I logged off of Oz, and started up on the last of my homework. _Better start it now_. I thought , sighing once more.

About twenty minutes later I finished my stressful homework. Crossing my legs in my desk chair, I smelled under my shirt, seeing if I stunk, which, of course, I did. I got up from my desk and gathered my clothes that I would be wearing. I stuck with a spaghetti strapped, white, dress-like blouse and denim shorts underneath. On my way to the bathroom, I stopped at the top of the carpeted stairs, listening for any movement downstairs. I heard my mom laughing at something, but I dismissed it as a comedy show of some sort.

Rolling my eyes, I continued to the bathroom, and shut the door behind me. Pulling out my phone, I turned on my music, and prepared the water for my shower. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and grimaced at my appearance. I still had a cut under my right eye, along with a bruise on my left cheek. Of course, I had mulitple injuries elsewhere. My light brown hair was up in a messy bun, strays taking up the top of my head. My light, hazel eyes still drooped from being tired. My eyes were brown, gold, and a tinge of green today.

"Why can't you make up your mind." I mumbled as if my eyes would answerd. I got most of my appearance from my father, unlike my brother, who's in college. Both my mom and my brother have dark, ink black hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. However, my father an I both have pale skin, indesicive hazel eyes, and light, caramel brown, wavy, thick as for weight, I wasn't necessarily fat, but , I wan't the skinniest person in the world. And definitly not the prettiest.

Sighing through my nose, I stepped out of my shorts and my brothers large sweatshirt and stepped into the warm shower. I did my business and stepped out about fifteen minutes later. Throwing my clothes on, I wrapped up my hair in a towel and waited for it to dry.

In the meanwhile, I tried my best to cover up my bruise after failing to cover up my cut with makeup. I don't use makeup that often, but in times like this, I did. Feeling defeated, I removed the makeup and applied very little eyeliner and mascara. I take my hair down and straighten it, fixing my bangs. I walked into my room and grabbed my laptop, logging into Oz. Sighing internally, I made my way downstairs with my laptop.

When mom was home,it suprised me. Usually my mother was working, same goes for my father. They're usually never home.

"Good morning mom." I said as I made my way to the kitchen, not bothering to look her way. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with apple juice. I clicked on certain controls to move my avatar around while she played cards against an opponant.

"Good morning sweetie." she said cheesily. "Why don't you put down your game and say hello to our guests?" She said with a hint of irritation.

_Our guests?_ I thought as I paused the game and whizzed around. I blinked as I saw a women and two kids sitting on our couches. The women looked about my mothers age. Her caramel colored eyes showed smiling lines near them. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a thin-strapped, pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath of it. She was holding a little girl who looked around three, who had dark brown hair in pigtails and was also wearing a pink dress. Her huge brown eyes gazed over at me as she giggled at something unknown.

Finally, I looked over at the boy as our eyes met. He looked to be as old as I was. He was tan and had dark, chocolate brown hair. His bangs covered one of his eyes. He wore a red tank top and khaki shorts. When his light brown eyes met my hazel ones, we both looked away nervously.

My mother stood up to introduce us. "This is Kiyomi Ikezawa, my friend I've told you about." she explained as she gestured to the older woman.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I bowed towards her.

Kiyomi got up and put the child onto the couch. She walked over and engulfed me into a huge hug. "Oh don't be so formal!" She insisted as she pulled away from me."The last time I saw you, you were little!" Kiyomi continued "You were about Sakura's age!" she exclaimed as she gestured towards the small child.

"O-oh well it's a pleasure to see you again." I said as apparent blush formed on my cheeks. _Nice Hana_ I thought_ What an intelligent response._

"And this is my son, Kazuma! He's about your age! I'm sure you two will get along fine." She said, motioning towards the teenager. My heart skipped a beat as she said the name Kazuma. _No_ I thought. _It couldn't be. It's a letter off._ I pushed my rambling thoughts to the back of my head as Kazuma and I bowed towards eachother.

"Kazuma," My mother began. "this is Hana. She's not as outgoing as other people, so please, make sure you help her out! Plus she likes playing video games, just as you do!"

My face instantly heated up as I looked sharply to my mother. "M-Mom! I don't think you had to point all of that out!" I seethed.

"No." Kazuma said as I turned towards him. He started to rub the back of his neck. "It's fine. I'd be glad to help." He sad with a very practiced poker face.

"Excellent!" My mother exclaimed, making a vein pop from my head. "Well, Hana, Do you have your bags put together?"

My eyes widened. "N-no! I thought I was leaving tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Well go upstairs and pack. Now." My Mother said sternly. I gulped and nodded, walked backwards towards the steps. I bowed again at the Ikezawa family before tripping my way up the stairs. I quickly stumbled into my room.

Now in a full panic, I searched for a bag. Taking a really old school bag with my avavtar, Mei, and a random King Kazma drawn onto it (Curtosy from my big brother, Sai.) I sheepishly unzipped the bag and threw practically all of my clothes, fancy shoes, (just in case?) toiletries, makeup, and my phone's charger into the tattered, old bag. I swung it over my shoulder, pulling my headphones onto my neck and placed my phone into my pocket. Finding my laptop case, I grabbed my charger and threw it in there. I ran downstairs and shut my laptop and threw it into the case.

Walking over to my mom, I put my hands on my knees, bending over panting.

"Five minutes." She said pointedly, holding up her phone's timer as proof.

"Darn." I pouted. Sighing I stood up straight as I saw Sakura laughing as Kazuma entertained her. Okay, fine, I smiled at that, but as soon as I did, Kazuma looked over and blushed, and stood up. I ripped my eyes away from him.

Looking down, I see Sakura, on her tip-toes pointing at me.

"Up-Up!" She exclaimed. _Oh. My. God. She is the most adorable thing ever! _I exclaimed in my head.

"Of course sweetie!" I blushed. When I lifted her up, she touched my left cheek. I winced a little in pain. She took her hand away with a worried look.

"Ouchie?" She asked. _Crap _I thought._ What do I say now?_ I worridly looked over to my mom. She gave me a look that almost screamed 'Improvise!'

"Yeah sweetie, that's an ouchie." I smiled at her hoping she wouldn't continue her one-worded questions.

"W-why?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Soon enough, my lip was quivering.

"N-no! It's nothing bad! I just... I just ran into a pole!" I lied. _Nice. _I said to myself. _Again with the idiotic answers. _I looked over to Kiyomi, who was looking at me doubtfully. I looked over to Kazuma, who almost looked sad. See, this is why I don't like to act out in front of strangers. They pity me. Sighing, I put Sakura down, who instantly started pouting.

"Well let me just grab something from the back room." My mother said. "Kiyomi, will you come with me?" Kiyomi nodded and grabbed Sakura, following my mother. Leaving Kazuma and I.

I plopped my bag onto the floor, along with my laptop carrier.

"I-is that your avatar?" Kazuma asked in bewilderment.

"Ah- yeah! D'you have an Oz account?" I asked excited.

"Uh yeah...I'm King Kazma..." He announced blushi- Wait what?! He's King Kazma! I knew it! But I have to confirm it first...

"Send me an e-mail then...I-I mean y'know if you don't mind..." I spoke abruptly.

He held up his phone, typing in a message. In the meanwhile there was a crash in the back room. I looked down at my phone as a picture of me standing where I was now came up with a caption that said '_told you'_.

My hands started shaking while my eyes watered. I think my tears took him by suprise, by the look on his face.

"It's you. Two years..." I whispered. "And it really is you." I ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug that suprised both of us. As he slowly started to hug back, I quickly pulled away, my face turning an ungodly shade of red.

"Gah! I'm sorry! That was completely uncalled for an-"

"N-no it's fine, you're fine-"

"Hey, guys look at what we got!" My mother barged in. "It's for Sakura and you, Hana. Before you guys leave, that is." She said as she and Kiyomi helped, Sakura bouncing behind.

"As you know" My mother began " the summer festival is coming up in two weeks, and it's a huge deal in Ueda."

"Mom, I'm not goi-" I started to complain.

"No" she cut me off. "You have never in you life gone to a festival, and sure as hell have never been to one in a yukata!" She exclaimed. She huffed as she pulled out a beautiful navy blue yukata with images of cherry blossoms on them. The blue faded out into a light baby blue.

"It's beautiful.." I smiled at my mother "But I don't know..."

Sakura padded her way over to me and held up her yukata. "Lookie! Flowers!" she grinned. Blushing from her cuteness, I looked at her matching yukata.

"Wear!" She demanded.I thought for a moment. Smiling, I crouched down to her height and patted her on the head.

"Not now, but I will at the festival. Okay?" I compromised.

"Okay!" She exclaimed.

"Alright you guys, no more dilly dallying! You guys have a long drive ahead of yourselves!" My mother said. Kiyomi grabbed my bags and handed them to Kazuma.

"I-I can get those!" I exclaimed.

"No, It's alright, sweetie, Kazuma can get it." Kiyomi interjected as Kazuma walked out with my bleongings. Sighing, I walked to give mother a hug. she squeezed back.

"Now you behave, you hear me?" I nodded.

"Now get going." She said as she gave me another hug then push me to the door. I slipped my shoes on and smiled, slipping out the door and closing it behind me. I walked toward the driveway to see Kiyomi putting Sakura in the car.

"Hey," she said "The front seat and the trunk are stuffed with our things, so I hope you won't mind sitting in between Kazuma and Sakura?"

"N-no Not at all!" I said. I walked over to the side of the car that Kazuma was on and smiled at him as he opened the door. I slid into the leather seat next to Sakura's carseat. After I got buckled in, Kazuma sat next to me. I blushed at our closeness, and I guess he sensed it because he started blushing too. Soon enough Kiyomi got into the driver's seat.

"Alright guys, it's gonna be a long ride!" she announced. I looked over at Kazuma and blushed once more. _Like hell it is._


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward car rides!

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Summer Wars! I only own my own characters! Thank you for reading! -Natsumi**

Sighing, I put my headphone into my ears and turned on some music. I looked over at Sakura to see that she was sleeping. I looked up again to see that Kiyomi was looking at me through the review mirror. I pulled my headphones out again.

"I know" was all she said, leaving me very confused.

"What?" I asked, Kazuma turning his attention towards the conversation.

"About the bruise" she continued. "I know how you got it. You didn't have to lie. But, I do have to say, your mother has always been quite the perfectionist. Her life always had to be the perfect one." She ended with a longing sigh.

"Heh yeah, I guess so..." I trailed off, one question throbbing in my mind. "How did you know though?"

"Mother's intuition." she laughed. "But," Suddenly, I felt Kazuma tense up beside me.

"Kazuma would get bullied a lot when he was younger." She continued. "So I guess I know what kind of bruise it is." She smiled sadly.

"Y-you didn't have to tell me that, Mrs. Ikezawa! I mean it's not my business to be meddling in yours-" I started.

"It's fine." I heard Kazuma grumble "If I didn't want you to know, she wouldn't have said anything." He stated turning his head to face the window.

"Oh...Sorry." I mumbled

"And seriously, Hana," Kiyomi butted in "stop calling me 'Mrs. Ikezawa.', just call me Kiyomi." she smiled at me before turning her atteention back towards the road.

"Oh, alright." I said in a sorry tone.

"Don't worry about it" She smiled again. I put my headphones in again before turning on some music. I looked over to a very bored Kazuma and pulled out one of my headphones.

"Wanna listen?" I asked giving him the tiny bud.

"Sure" He responded, putting it into his ear. I started the music again, making us both jump at how loud it was. First he started snickering, then I followed in suit as we both full out started laughing, earning questioning looks from Kiyomi. I turned the volume down. We listened to a bunch of acoustic music for about an hour until I started to doze off, falling asleep to the soft of the music.

I woke up to a little girl giggling and laughing at something. I opened my eyes to find myself leaning on someone's shoulder. That someone being embaressingly Kazuma. _ Jesus Christ Hana,_ I thought._ Now you've made things awkward. Tch, as if they weren't before, though. _I lifted my head with a start, blushing like a mad woman. I looked up at him, only to see that he was still sleeping. I looked over at Kiyomi and saw her focused and driving.

"Mrs. Ike- I mean, Kiyomi, um how long have I been asleep?" I asked still flustered. Kiyomi looked at me through the review mirror.

"Oh for about an hour or so. We're almost there." she replied. "You should have seen his face!" she said as she gestured towards the sleeping Kazuma.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked sitting up straight.

"When you fell asleep on his shoulder, his face was so red! It was priceless. You guys look good together, by the way! Kazuma deserves to have a nice girl in his life." She grinned.

"I-I dunno..." I blushed. What the hell is this lady even talking about? I've never even had the guts to talk to a guy, much less date one. "I don't think we really like each other like that." I stated. She just smiled and turned back to the road. Things started getting a little hectic when Sakura started singing Twinkle twinkle little star.

"Oi" I heard from my left. I looked over to see Kazuma awake. "Sakura. Pipe it down. You're annoying me. You're bothering Hana too." I stared dumbfounded at him, only for him to slyly smirk.

"Wh-what?" I heard a whimper to my right. I jerked my head over to Sakura to see her eyes watering. "I bother Hana?" She questioned me.

"No! I mean, of course you don't Sakura!" I tried explaining myself. "I thought it was adorable!" She broke out into a large grin. I looked over to Kazuma giving him a _What the hell dude? _look. He just smiled and looked out the window.

"Sing!" Sakura exlaimed. I looked over at her suprised.

"What? I'm sorry honey, but I can't sing-" I started

"Tch, really Hana? What about that _other time._" He cut me off. I know exactly what he meant. We used to talk all of the time through the microphone. And when his grandmother died, he asked me to sing him songs. I mean, I've always loved to sing but...

I sighed "All right, Sakura, what song?" I asked, giving her my full attention. She looked up with a thinking face on.

"The one with Sakura's name in it!" She exclaimed. I looked at her, confused. Kazuma tapped me on the shoulder, showing the title _'Sakura by Ikimono Gakari' Oh. _I thought._ That songwas the first one I sang for Kazuma_. Blushing a bit, I turned forward, getting a thumbs-up from Kiyomi. I cleared my voice

"Okay." I sighed, While Sakura began to cheer. Once she quieted down I began.

The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down

Embracing every bit of my fluttering love

Even now, I'm dreaming the dream I prayed for with you that spring

The cherry blossoms scatter

From the train I could see

The traces of one day

The big bridge we crossed together

Graduation time came

And you left town

On the colourful riverbank, I search for that day

We went our separate ways

And brought our spring to an end

My future is in full bloom

But it fills me with panic

This year, once again, the cherry blossoms are reflected

In the window of the Odakyuu train

In my heart I hear your voice.

I stop singing to see that we're in a rural town at a stop light. I look around at everyone, whose eyes are on me. My face instantly flushes.

"W-what?" I questioned, embaressed at the silence. Sakura disrupts the silence by clapping and squealing

"Pretty, pretty! Hana is pretty and gots pretty voice!" she annouced happily, making my face feel hot. Kazuma just smiles slightly at me and ruffles my hair. I sigh nervously and fix my hair as the car lurches forward due to the green light.

"That was beautiful!" Kiyomi exclaimed. "Your mother told me you had a knack for singing! But she never told me you were amazing!" I look down, finding sudden interest in my shoes.

"I'm not that great." I mumbled. "But thank you..." I trail off. The rest of the car ride included Sakura going on about me singing, Kiyomi driving and Kazuma and I laughing at some of the ridiculous song on my phone.

A few minutes after my singing episode, we come to a stop in front of a huge looking traditonal Japanese house. My mouth gaping at the size of the house, I stared in disbelief.

"Welp" Kiyomi said, popping the 'p' "looks like we're here." Kazuma opened the door, and got out of the car, offering me a hand as I slid over. I accepted, and turned to the house once more. I turned and grabbed my things while Kazuma grabbed a mixture of his things and his sisters things. While Kiyomi grabbed her things, Sakura ran over to me, wanting me to hold her hand. I held her hand with my free one, and followed behind Kazuma. I looked down at Sakura and she smiled back at me.

"This is gonna be a long summer, huh?" I asked her with a sigh. She looked ahead and gripped my hand tighter while nodding.

**AH! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated! I've been busy reading fanfiction heheh. great excuse, right? Welp, I'm going to try make a schedule for updates! Well I know this chapter kind of sucked, but I promise the next one won't be as slow as the recent, confusing, ones!~ Thanks for reading! xoxox - Natsumi 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the family, Hana

_**AN: I'm sorryyy ;~; I've been busy lately! So from now on I'll make a schedule. M'kay? M'kay. The updates might be a little scattered, but I'll try my best. Oh, and I don't anything but the story line and Hana!~ Thank you for putting up with my laziness! Onwards!**_

_Oh. My. Lord._ Was all I thought as I walked through the traditional-like house. I was being guided by Kiyomi and Kazuma, gripping firmly onto Sakura hand as if it were my life-line. Walking through the house, I could tell all of the sliding, paper doors led into one another. The floor was a nice, dark stained wood flooring under my bare feet that patted along beside Sakura's smaller ones. Kazuma kept glancing back at us, to see if we were lost or not. In the meanwhile Kiyomi kept laughing and talking about how her father, Kazuma's grandfather and aslo his "sensei" would take about their Jinoucchi family history.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when Kazuma and Kiyomi stopped infront of a room, causing me to bump into Kazuma's back with an _"oomph!"_ and let go of Sakura's hand. A crimson blush tinted my pale cheeks, adverting away from Kazuma's eyes while stumbling back. I steadied myself and looked over to the room, in which we stopped in front of. My eyes gazed over and stopped in front of a room that looked out onto the indoor garden, which consisted of an impressivly grown bonsai tree, which looked like a forest of mini trees mashed together. Around it were blue, grey, and white flat, smooth rocks, covered in various flowers and a japanese water spout. Next to the room were doors on either side that were also sliding, paper doors. Kiyomi slid the door open triumphantly, as if she were uncover some huge prize on an award show.

"This'll be your room!" Kiyomi exclaimed happily. The room consisted of a bookshelf to the right, and on the right wall was a dresser of sorts. Straight forward was a rolled up futon with a navy blue and siilver duvet with a design of maple leaves scattered across it. The "Go ahead and get settled in! After you do, we'll go and meet the family. Sakura and I will be in the room to your left." She then nudged me and winked " While Kazuma's to your right." My cheeks darkend again at the thought of what she was suggesting.

She snickered and hauled a giggling Sakura away to the room to my left. I looked over to see Kazuma gone, and his door opened. I sighed and shook what Kiyomi had said from my thoughts as I walked into what would be my room for a while.

The floor, I had noticed as I walked in, was made up of a tea green tatami mat. I looked over to see that Kazuma had set my bags down on top of the dresser. To the right of the dresser there was a changing screen that was made up of paper with a cherry blossom tree cascading over the surface. Off of said screen, hangers were dangling from the top corner, for which I had assumed were for my more 'fancier' items of clothing.

I grabbed my bag and started sorting them into their correct places. As I finished, I began to get curious as to what Kazuma was doing. Standing up from my place, slightly headrushed, I walked into the hallway. I turned to my left, only to bump into someone. Landing on my ass, I made an oh _so_ attractive (note the sarcasm) squeal, followed by a small _thud._

"Woah! I'm sorry! I didn't see ya' there cutie-chan!" _C-cutie-chan?! _I thought embaressedly. I looked up to see a very pretty girl, who looked to be in her early twenties. She had straight, black hair that went just past her shoulders as her bangs seemed to be tucked behind her ear. She had a light complection that complemented her light brown eyes. She was a bit shorter than Kazuma, and sadly, taller than me, but then again, who wasn't? She was clad in a light white sundress and was barefoot. She looked down at me with a cheerful smile and offered me a hand.

"I-t's okay, really." I stammered as I accepted her hand. As I was standing up, there was a slam of one of the doors, making us both jump in suprise. We looked over to see an annoyed looking Kazuma.

"Oi,Natsuki, stop beating up our guests, you didn't even ask her name..." He trailed off in a pissy manner.

"Oh, Heeeyyy Kazu-chin!~" She said in a giddy voice. "Glad to see you could make it!"

she cheered.

"Don't call me Kazu-chin!" he snapped. They conversed, or more like, argued, while I awkwardly stood there.

"Oh yeah! I'm Natsuki!" she said abruptly, making me jump back in nervousness. "What's your name cutie-chan?" She giggled. Again, with that nickname...

"U-um, my name is Hana Yubisuke." I announced shyly, while bowing. Natsuki looked at me, her eyes wide in suprise and sparkling in awe.

"You're so cute!" She squealed and pounced on me, strangling me in a hug.

"H-hey! Natsuki, don't hurt her!" Kazuma said and pulled me out of her python-like embrace. He set me down in front of him, facing me towards Natsuki.

"Aww you two are cute together! So you're Kazuma's girlfriend-chan? How cute!~" She giggled.

"Wh-What?! No!" Kazuma and I said in sync, blush flooding onto our nose and cheeks.

"Haha it's fine! You don't have to hide it-" she started but was cut short by a voice coming down the hallway toward us.

"Natsuki! why did you leave?~ I was still bringing the things to our room!" A boy, who also looked to be in his early twenties, complained. He was about as tall as Kazuma, maybe taller. He had messy, brown, hair with some pieces sticking up. He had matching brown eyes and a slightly darker complection than Natsuki's. He was pretty scrawny, and he wore a reda and white striped polo shirt laying loosely over a pair of black slacks. Over all he had a goofy-looking stature.

"Oh, hey Kazu-chin! 'Sup?" He said while scratching his neck sheepishly.

"I said stop with the Kazu-chin! I swear, I'll kick your ass again, Kenji!" Kazuma raged, making me giggle slightly. Kazuma stopped in his tracks and glanced at me and blushed. I looked away and blushed also. This seemed to catch Kenji's attention.

"Oh! Hello! Who might you be?" Kenji asked, while holding out his hand. I took it and shook it gently.

"This cutie is Hana Yubisuke! Isn't she cute?" Natsuki answered for me, making me blush. "She's also Kazu-chin's girlfriend!" She stated. Kazuma and I looked at them, then each other and quickly looked away, both of us blushing to an extent that I personally thought was impossible.

"Wow, Kazu-chin got a looker! Nice one!" Kenji announced, raising his hand for a high five. Instead, Kazuma smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"D-don't talk about her like she's an object! And enough with the damn nickname!" He shouted. I looked at Kazuma. W-what? Kenji didn't say anything bad in my eyes, but even then, Kazuma stood up for me...

"Hey! Enough with the yelling!" I heard Kiyomi exclaim from behind us, Sakura bouncing towards me, and held onto my hand. "Now, lunch is ready," She said motioning us to follow her. Kenji and Natsuki noticeably took each others hand and walked in front of us. I looked at Kazuma in suprise.

"They're together?!" I shout-whispered to him.

"Yeah, I guess. It's a pretty unlikely couple, huh?" He said with a sigh. I snickered and nodded.

"Well, believe it or not, they've been married for about a year." He stated as if he couldn't beleive it himself. I looked at him as if he were kidding. Sakura started swinging my hand and hers and I just hummed in response to him.

We walked into the dining area, which was grounded with tatami mats, also. There was a samurai display all the way in the back of the room. I looked to the left, which over looked over their property, which I couldn't help but be in awe of the size. All the way to the left in the corner, there was a T.V. playing the news. And right in the middle of everything, there was an unbelievably huge display of different foods, which smelled amazing. There were different drinks for the younger kids, and some for the older. The huge display wasn't for nothing though. There were a shit load of people. I start to feel uneasy and I went to go excuse myself, until Kazuma gripped onto my hand, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles reasuringly.

"It's alright," He whispered in my ear, making me shiver slighty. "I'll need your support. I'm not much for crowds either..." He trailed off. I took a deep breath in and nodded in response, gripping onto his hand as if it were life support while we headed to the head of the table, closest to us, for I was the 'guest of honor' or some shit.

I sat down on the ground, Kazuma to the right of me, as I timidly pulled my hand away from Kazuma. When Sakura and Kiyomi sat to my left, I felt relieved, but I sensed something disturbing Kazuma. He was sitting next to two kids, one looked about Natsuki's age, who was sitting furthest away, the other was sitting next to Kazuma, and looked a little younger than us and had a bowl cut. They both were in a baseball uniform for Ueda. The youngest boy looked at me and started whispering some rude remarks to Kazuma. I knew Kazuma could take the guy, but I also knew Kazuma didn't want to get into a fight.

"Shut up." Kazuma snarled under his breath. "Don't talk about her like that" The boy just snickered.

"Ryohei," Kazuma spoke to the oldest "Control this brat." Who I assumed was Ryohei smirked.

"Believe me, I've been trying since he started talking." He responded blandly, causing me to giggle under my breath. The youngest brother scoffed and muttered _'bitch' _. When the last of the people were taking their seats, Kazuma almost stood up to hit the kid. _Almost._ I grasped his hand into both of mine and looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and uncleanched his hand annd intertwined our fingers, and situated to where his hand was on my lap comfortably. In the meanwhile Ryohei hit the boy in the back of the head as Kazuma's "sensei", Monsuke, switched spots with Yuhei. I soon learned the kids name was Yuhei. Brat.

It had started raining, causing everyone to block the openings with a screen. When people sat down, Natsuki, who was sitting next to Kiyomi, introduced me to the family. Honestly, I can only remember names vaguely.

"Everyone, This is cutie-cha- I mean Hana Yubisuke! She's Kazu-chin's girlfriend!" She exclaims as everyone gapes at us. Kazuma and I quickly removes our hands from each others grasp while blushing. We quickly refused, only to get teased.

"She is just adorable!~" Naomi, I think, announced. A lot of grunts of agreements or 'awws' filled the room. Trying to ignore them, I looked straight down to the oppisite side of the table. There, I see a picture of a women. She was an older women, but looked like she was the happiest woman alive. She had a huge smile on her face, showing off her hippo-like teeth. Her picture was sitting there, as if she was still eating with her precious family. I couldn't help but smile back at the woman, knowing she was Kazuma's grandmother, the one I sang for.

Sadly, the nice, peaceful moent ended, when a man older than I, Wabisuke, I think, decided to 'flirt' with me. He was obviously drunk. Kazuma defended me, but only to get teased. I then realised, that this is probably the happiest dinners I've had with a family...

"So!" A woman ,who I think was named Nana, started. "How do you like the family so far sweetie?" She questioned nicely.

"U-um," I stuttered out to get everyone's attention. "It's amazing." I said softly and wholeheartly. I then felt every single pair of eyes on me, especially Kazuma's. "Really, though. I've been home alone a lot lately because of my parents work...and this is a great expierience..." I continued, tearing up a bit. _Shit, please not now..._ I felt Kazuma's hand slip into mine, as if to encourage me. which it did. I looked up smiling at everyone.

"Thank you so much for letting me be here, even if it's just for the summer." I finished.

Everybody was quiet, yet smiling for a moment until the woman who is now in charge of the house, Mariko, spoke up.

"And it is our pleasure, Hana, to welcome you into this family with a warm embrace. You are always welcome, Kazuma's girlfriend or not." She smiled warmly in a way that reminded me of Sakao, Kazuma's grandmother. Tears welled up even more and I smiled, whispering a small thank you, to which everyone cheered and laughed to. I could really get used to being welcomed like this.


End file.
